Beside Mine
by AllenKurokochiiWalker
Summary: Kuroko started to enjoy school in Teikou middle school because of Kise. Kise says he will make Kuroko say he likes him. But it seemed like it would be hard because of Kuroko's fear of being left alone when his mother left him. Will Kise be able to make Kuroko admit his feelings for him? Or will Kuroko be drowned in fear and soltitude? KiKuro! Warning! Sexual contents in further ch!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So hey guys, I hope you go easy on me because seriously I tend to pour my skills into writing and still think it's not good enough xD oh well. I was really troubled on which pairing I would write this crappy (yet I hope good) story about. So in the end, I decided it to be KiKuro. Why? Well, because Kuroko is the silent type but thinks thoroughly while Kise is loud and playful, I think it would be fun if the two colaborate or whatever. I kinda adore them both. Also, when I finish this story I'd be glad to accept pairing requests and plots as well. If you want to rp Kurobasu well, *winks* PM me and it's on XD. And soooo I really hope you enjoy this story of mine. I'm going to try to make it not so feminine and still maintain their characters.**

 **Disclaimer: Jay-chan doesn't own KuroBasu. She hates thieves because someone stole her heart and she wants to get it back… okay enough drama xD if I owmed KuroBasu then… the fandom would be flooded with blood… and the fans will get nosebleeds... wellllll, hope you understand xD**

Tear-shaped droplets of rain water tapped and drummed against the window pane and it slid down like tears rolling down a smooth cheek. The teal-haired boy uninterestingly observed the pouring rain as he rested his right cheek against the palm of his hand, his elbow resting on the right handle of the moving vehicle's - a bus's- window seat.

The usual day tired the boy as well, like the usual routine. Get up at 7 in the morning, do the daily ritual in the bath, eat up and commute to school. As usual, no one noticed him as they oggled through boring lessons. After those, Kuroko Tetsuya head straight home, not daring to look back at the boring prison. It's not like he hated school, he just didn't find it very amusing, Teikou Middle School. Sure he liked the basketball there since they were monsters when it came to basketball but he never will actually get in the basketball gym, with his shooting skills, he can easily bury himself in the ground, even if he liked basketball.

Kuroko noticed the orange sky getting a shade darker as seconds went by. His eyelids started fluttering close and the sweet realm of the dreamland temptingly called out to him but was startled by the sudden stop of the bus.

Of course, it was the next stop. This was why he hated busses, yeah it's not crowded like trains but busses tempt him to sleep and he might actually get in trouble by it.

The door of the bus opened and someone entered the bus. The teal-head didn't paid no mind as he continued staring blankly through the window. His life was so normal he could die.

As Kuroko was about to open his mouth to yawn, a person sat beside him on the empty seat and the person unknowingly sat on Kuroko's bag handle. He thought he could pull it away but then thought that it would be rude.

Kuroko looked up at the hooded man in gray and poked him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?" He called out quietly.

The man flinched, making his hood fall off as he looked at Kuroko with wide, bewildered golden eyes as if he suddenly saw a ghost. The stranger looked ike he would have a heart attack.

"Holy Hell!" The blonde cursed as he almost threw himself away the latter.

"Ah. I'm sorry to startle you," Kuroko bowed his head.

"… how long have you been there?" The stranger asked cautiously.

"I have been here even before you sat."

"You have such an unnoticable presence there."

Kuroko politely nodded and tugged at his bag. "And please let me have my bag back."

The blonde looked down at the bag and stood up so Kuroko could pull it away. "Sorry," he said as he sat back down again.

"It's fine," Kuroko slung his bag on his right shoulder.

The teal-head left it that way but the blonde seemed to be oblivious to this and continued talking like he would talk normaly to his friends.

"The name's Kise Ryota, nice to meet you-ssu!" Kise beamed happily.

"Nice to meet you, Kise-san, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya," Kuroko bowed slightly, used to being extremely polite.

Kise waved his hand in disaproval. "No need to be so formal, _Kurokochii_!"

Kuroko flinched a bit at the nickname but just shrugged it off. "Then… Kise-kun?"

"That's more like it."

Kise slightly caught a look at Kuroko's uniform and he blinked in surprise.

"You're from Teikou?" He asked in awe.

Kuroko nodded. "Yes."

"Wow, with your hair color I should have noticed you before. I'm from the same school as well! Ah, fate is so playful."

"I see, but I doubt Kise-kun would have ever taken sight of me. I'm not exactly noticable," Kuroko explained.

"Fair enough, fair enough."

Kuroko looked at the taller and then he recognized him as the model. He didn't know his name but now that he had seen his face up close he knew that this was that model and the one in the starter line up of Teikou. He was with the Generation of Miracles or MiraGen as some would call it. He indeed was good-looking and no doubt girls were always chasing him around. Kuroko almost pitied Kise for his hard life but who was he to judge? Maybe Kise enjoyed attention, not like him.

"Ne, Kurokochii. Do you like basketball?" Kise asked out of the blue, curious.

Kuroko blinked but nodded. "I like it very much."

Kise smiled. "Then why don't you join?"

"I'm afraid I have no talent or whatsoever," It was true, he can't even shoot right.

"Eh, no such thing! I'd let you meet Akashichii since you seem like such a good guy!"

Kuroko's clear blue eyes widen. "Akashi, as in Akashi Seijuuro? No thank you, I love my life."

"Kurokochii, it would be fine!" The blonde pursued more.

"Kise-kun would be fine but I know Akashi-san does not care for those who are weak," Kuroko tried to reason out.

"Still!" The model persisted. "You won't know until you try!"

"No, thank you," Kuroko flat out rejected and leaned against the window, ignoring Kise completely.

"…- would be good to have new players with different styles. Akashichii would surely permit us to scout new members and - ….." Kise continued to talk but oblivious to him, Kuroko wasn't listening and unexpectedly, drifted off to his much longed sleep, shutting out Kise's words from his head.

Yet somewhere in his mind, Kuroko knows he didn't care to fall asleep in the bus.

Kise stopped talking when he realized that Kuroko drifted to sleep. When he first spotted the boy his heart just jumped out of its cage. Form being surprised and for the new, unfamiliar type of face. He also had this feeling that he could be good in basketball, plus he asked because there was obviously a basketball inside his bag.

Kise looked at Kuroko's peacefully sleeping face and he never felt more relaxed to anyone than ever. The blue-head was just so innocent that it kept him amusement. When Kise saw him, Kuroko just… got his attention for some reason.

Though at that moment, when all was busy doing their business in the bus, Kise observed the boy's little bit feminine features of his face. He wondered if his skin would be as soft as when he imagined it to be or would his hair be. Some of his blue locks fell in front of his closed eyes so Kise tried to tuck them away when he felt a jolt of electricity from Kuroko so he pulled away and faced in front. One thought lingering his head...

 _That was weird…_

As the ride goes on, Kise couldn't concentrate to other matters, his mind was lingering about a certain teal-haired teen. When something suddenly struck him.

Kuroko was _asleep_.

Kise didn't know which stop Kuroko would get off.

KUROKO WAS _SLEEPING_!

Should he wake him up or something? Yeah, he should.

Kise gently shook the boy's thin but lithe shoulders and tried to pull him out of dreamland. But no matter how long he shook him, which way or how hard, Kuroko just. Won't. Wake. Up.

Maybe that was why he hate busses.

Hesitantly, Kise slipped his slender fingers inside of Kuroko's pocket hoping to find some useful information there, and he was right. He fished out Kuroko's wallet with much ease and he looked at the contents of it. Strangely, there was a picture of a kid with red hair, darker than Akashi's, and his eyebrows were splitted in (pfft) two at each end. He was a bit darker than Kuroko. Speaking of Kuroko, he was right beside the red-haired guy that made Kise wonder who was the guy, maybe his childhood friend?

Okay, that's enough invading privacy.

Kise put the picture back to its rightful place and grabbed Kuroko's I.D. Who the hell would place their school I.D in a wallet and not wear it? Well, it was Kuroko.

Kise flipped the I.D and looked at his address. He realized that Kuroko should be off the next stop of the bus. He was really glad he rummaged through Kuroko's wallet or he would miss his stop which would be… frightening even for a (cute) guy like him. Kise's stop was not yet there and was further but he guessed he could just do something about it.

When the bus stopped, Kise immediately stood up slipped his hands under both Kuroko's back and knees, lifting him up bridal style. He slung his bag on his other shoulder as he walked out the bus with not much attention. Woah, that was unusual. Maybe because the invisible phantom was with him. Having Kuroko right beside him wasn't such a bad idea.

He quickly searched for the address Kuroko's school I.D told him and in a matter of seconds, he arrived in front of a slightly larger house than an average. On a wall beside the gate was a neatly written 'Kuroko' informing that it was the Kuroko's residence.

Kise pushed the doorbell with no hesitation and a woman with long blue hair got out, she seemed to be in her mid- 30's and he looked almost exactly like Kuroko except her eye color.

"Ah, good evening Kuroko-san. I am Kise Ryota, Kurokoch-Kuroko-kun's friend. He drifted asleep in the bus and I can't wake him up so.. I just carried him here," and he was surprisingly light.

Kuroko-san smiled and opened the gate, motioning Kise to step inside, which he did thankfully.

"Good evening as well. I can't believe Tetsu had a model for a friend! I wish it would be more than that…." The woman mumbled the last part.

"Excuse me?" Kise fought to hold down the blush.

"Ah! Nothing! Anyway, Kise-kun please help me carry Tetsu in his room, the last room on the second floor please. I'm making dinner and I hope you would eat with us as a thank you for not leaving my son alone," she smiled warmly and run her fingers through the sleeping figure's hair. "Ah, still so soft. Good luck," Kuroko's mother winked and giggled as she proceeded in the kitchen.

Kise was having a small blush on his cheeks but shrugged it away and carried Kuroko in his room. It was all in baby blue, the wall, the curtains, the desk, the bed, heck even the mat! It was all blue… Kise thought it was cute.

Kise put the shorter male on the bed carefully as if he were a porcelain doll. He still couldn't believe how light he was for a graduating middle school student. He knew because of the I.D. He was the same age as his.

Kise looked at the sleeping figure and silently had this urge to touch his hair... like his mother tempted him to do, was she a yaoi fan or whatever? Kise tried it however, he ran his fingers through the smooth locks and found himself not wanting to dettach his fingers. He wondered if it would also smell good. He gulped loudly and then slowly, his face came closer and closer and something was punching his chest like some kind of punching bag. He just wanted to know how Kuroko's hair would smell. It's not like he would wake up anyway.

As if on cue…

"… Kise-kun?"

Kise immediately pulled away and hid under the blanket like some child afraid of ghosts under the bed or whatever.

"I-I'm not doing anything! I swear!" He defended.

"I'm not asking, Kise-kun."

Kise flinched. "Uh.. yeah…"

Kise felt the blanket being tugged and he tightened his hold of it. Really, Kuroko wakes up at the most unwanted moment.

"Kise-kun, I'll ask, okay?" Kuroko pulled the blanket away and Kise almost stumbled flat on the bed yet he supported himself up with his hands against the bed. But Kuroko was trapped in his arms while lying on the bed.

They were in a very compromising position.

Kuroko fought back a blush and succeeded. He kept his straight face despite the awkward position. Yet Kise wasn't moving, just staring at him with unexplainable emotion.

"Uh, Kise-kun?" He tried to called the other.

Kise seemed to understand and awkwardly moved away and stared at the ceiling. For some reason, Kuroko found himself staring at the taller.

"Why did Kise-kun leaned over me earlier?" He asked quietly, trying to hide the slight waver of his voice.

Kise seemed to flinch and sighed. "I was trying to.. _smell you_..."

Kuroko found himself getting a shade redder as seconds pass by and he stood up and turned his back from Kise.

"Is that so? Then, _is Kise-kun gay_?" He found himself asking before he could shut his mouth. Because Kuroko thought that he, himself, is asexual. But now he was doubting that.

"Gay? I won't put it like that... I'm… bisexual," he atmitted. "And you?"

Kuroko felt himself get red again.

"I… don't know, I haven't liked anyone before.." he admitted back.

Kuroko felt Kise turn him around by his elbow and his sky blue eyes met with molden golden ones.

"Then…" Kise became serious, like a Lion hunting it's prey. " _Do you like me?_ "

Kuroko gulped. "I like Kise-kun… as a friend. But more than that, I can't say I do. I've just met Kise-kun and I'm not one to fall for looks… so, I still can't say.."

Kise looked shocked, not the bad shocked but the good shocked. He never heard anyone answer him like that before. Whenever he asked somebody if they liked him or want him, the answer would be a straight yes. Kuroko really was unpredictable.

Kise moved away and laughed. "You really are one of a kind, Kurokochii!"

"Huh?"

"If that's the case," the blonde looked at Kuroko with a wolfish grin. "I'd make you say you like me," In a blink of an eye, Kise's lips closed in with Kuroko's forehead.

Kuroko deadpanned at him. "I'm not a girl, Kise-kun."

"I don't care," Kise smiled.

The door banged open.

"Boys! Stop _flirting_ , dinner's ready!"

Both of them froze… flirting?

Kise looked at Kuroko and whispered. "Kurokochii, is your mother a yaoi mangaka or novelist or whatever?"

Kuroko shrugged. "I hope not."

"Yeah."

 **A/N: Yeah! Finished the first chapter. Please lend me your thoughts about this chapter. Constructive critisism is welcomed. I'm just a starter so please go easy on me, please?**

 **Kise: Jayceechii~! Your writing application sucks... *sighs"**

 **A/N: yep, Kise, it's hard to write there but whatever.**

 **Kise: uh huh! So please review and favorite/follow-ssu! *throws a flying kiss"**

 **See you next chapter-ssu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ooooontoooo chapter 2! Thanks for the review/s and follow/s. I don't even know if there's still somebody reading this but meh. I'll just write my ass off then.**

 **Kise: For those who doesn't like to review, no kiss from me *smirks***

 **Kuroko: …**

 **A/N: *coughs* Tetsuya's jealous… *coughs***

 **Kise: did you say something, Jayceechii?**

 **A/N: no…**

 **Oh and for:**

 ** _Kuroshiroryuu_ : thank you! Even though I have so very little confidence in me xD. I'm glad you like it and I hope you continue reading it, if you want to.**

 **Kise: Yeah, thanks! *gives flying kiss*Then here goes.…**

 **Disclaimer (by Kise): JAYCEECHII DOESN'T OWN KUROBASU. SHE DOESN'T OWN US. SPEAKING OF, WE'RE NOT THINGS TO BE OWNED BY OTHERS. WE'RE HUMANS AND WE HAVE FEELINGS! *pouts*.**

 **A/N: Thanks, Kise.**

 **Kise: No problem. On with the story!**

 _Chapter 2_

The thunder roared as the lighting struck mercilessly, bright light disappearing and reappearing unexpectedly, rain poured down hard and fast. Windows and doors were all tightly shut and the trees outside danced in chaos as branches and leaves flew away with the wind. You could hardly see the view from outside due to the heavy downpour of the rain water.

Kuroko, Kise and Kuroko's mother were all eating on the dining table as the storm rages on and never once calmed.

"Oh my, it's lucky you both just arrived here on time," Kuroko's mother sighed, scooping a spoon full with rice and curry while eyeing her son and his guest with a mischievous glint in her silver eyes.

Both Kuroko and Kise felt that, of course. They felt that Kuroko's mother was up to no good. Kuroko began doubting his mother, maybe she had some doujinshis hidden in her room or stuff. But really, he didn't like the way his mother looked at them, making even eating harder to do.

Meanwhile, Kise was brooding as he tried to finish his food. Kise thought of his mother, she'd slice his head off if he returned late or maybe even return the day after! He did not regret helping Kuroko but it unfortunately affected him! How was he supposed to go home now? Kise looked like a dead body, his spirit almist visible as it slipped away from his mouth.

Kuroko's eyes widen in panic.

"Ah. Kise-kun is dead."

Kise snapped and whined. "I'm not~! Don't kill me, Kurokochii~!" He looked like a baby missing his baby bottle or whatever.

Kuroko nodded in understanding. "Then what's that white… thing coming out of Kise-kun's mouth earlier?"

Kise shrugged. "Gas?"

Kuroko resisted the urge to smile. "Huh.."

"Anyway," Kuroko's mom interrupted, facing Kise with a smile. "How will you go home, Kise?"

Both Kise and Kuroko froze. She just stabbed Kise again and again with reality.

Kuroko held back the urge to face-palm while Kise imagined of his mother dear, sawing his neck for not coming home before 7 in the evening. Kise turned pale at the thought and suddenly, he just wanted to throw up but held it back since it would be rude to both of the Kurokos.

Though unexpectedly, Kuroko's mother laughed brightly. "No need to be scared, Kise. I called Rina and told her you'd be staying here."

Kuroko finally face-palmed and Kise… well, let's just say that he may rest in peace due to shock and nervousness.

"Okaa-san…" Kuroko sighed.

He wasn't that much surprised now because he knows his mother really well. Starting with that mischievous smile of hers, Kuroko already knew that something was totally wrong. Honestly, Kuroko's mother could easily kill with her actions. Just like what he did to Kise, who was kissing the table, eyes white and was unconcious.

Kuroko's mother just laughed. "Well then, Tetsu would you please bring our guest to the guest room while I finish cleaning up the table?" It was not a question, but a command.

Kuroko sighed once again and stood up, the wooden chair's feet scraping against the white, tiled floor. He grabbed Kise by the colar of his uniform and dragged the unconcious teen up to the guest room like a yellow rag that just lost it's color. He was not that strong to actually carry Kise up to his room so meh, he'd try not to kill him. He then reached the guest room and unlocked it, he pulled Kise towards the queen-sized bed… seriously, his mother bought a large bed by mistake and decided to bring it to the guest room. He laid Kise on the bed and removed his shoes and socks that were (surprisingly) not smelly. Kuroko heaved a long, tired sigh. Pulling the blonde was certainly very tiring.

Kise laid on the bed, unknowingly as Kuroko tucked him with the sheets. While Kuroko turned on the air conditioner, Kise opened his golden eyes slightly and smiled before closing his eyes back again and lying unguarded on the large bed.

Kuroko sat on the edge of the bed, slightly shifting some of his weight. He looked at Kise's sleeping face, it was like looking at some tamed Lion sleeping and with this one completely trusting him. Some of the blonde's locks were infront of his eyelids, his pale lips slightly parted. His jaws were formed sharp but neat and his nose were perfectly sculpted. His skin was pale and slightly contrasted his blonde hair. There was a single piece of earing hanging on his left ear. His eyelashes were also long, almost touching his cheeks. His cheekbones weren't too high nor too low, making him photogenic even without smiling. He thoroughly observed his features, from his knitted eyebrows, closed eyes, pointed nose… and his slightly wet, pale lips. Kuroko unconciously bit his lower lip, his gaze seemed to stay affixed at the other's lip. His mouth began to dry and he gulped. Kise was certainly attractive. Kuroko still didn't had a first kiss but Kise… well, he's a model of course he had kissed plenty of girls… or guys for that matter. He was unconciously closing in towards Kise's face, his hot breath ghosting on the other's lips.. Kuroko licked his own lips as it became very dry… damn.

Before he could do anything reckless, Kuroko stood up and hurried out, running into his own room after closing Kise's door quietly. Heart beating fast from nervousness (was it really nervousness?), he slammed the door shut and changed his clothes. He instanly jumped in his bed, and desperately wanted sleep.

But his current state definitely didn't let him sleep, his mind was wandering.. about a certain blonde.

Kise opened his sharp golden eyes and he licked his lips hungrily.

He smirked and bit his lower lip.

"I was fucking waiting.. damn it, Kurokochii..."

The next morning, Kuroko's alarm clock went off and he almost hit it hard but resisted. He turned it off and stood up drowsily, rubbing his sleepy blue eyes as he went in the bathroom. Shutting the door close, Kuroko discarded his clothes and began doing his morning routine and cleaned up.

Kise was woke up at exactly 7 in the morning, his mind was like an alarm clock so don't bother asking. He found a uniform hanging on the door knob of the unfamiliar room but soon realized that the uniform was actually his. How did that get there?

As if the answer to his question appeared, Kuroko's mother entered the room and smiled at the blonde in his bed hair.

"Rina delivered them here before she went to work, since Tetsu's clothes surely doesn't fit you," she said. "Come down after you get ready okay? Also, let Tetsu see that bed hair of yours, he'll surely won't be able to resist your charm."

Kise ignored the comment although it made him feel embarassed.

Before Kuroko's mother could step out, Kise called.

"Uhm, how do you know my mother, Kuroko-san?"

"Ah, well, Rina and I are best friends since middle school! Tetsu didn't know it.. until yesterday!" She laughed.

Kise wanted to bury himself to the ground but just smiled and gave a small 'thanks'. So that's why she wanted Kuroko and him close… even to _that_ level.

As Kuroko's mother went out and closed the door, Kise went in the bathroom with his clean uniform hanging on his right shoulder then slammed the door shut.

Well, I guess our parents being close would be more convenient to make Kurokochii say that he likes me. Kise thought and smiled unconciously.

"So, why is your mother not here again?" Kise asked _again_.

"I don't know," came Kuroko's reply again as he slowly ate his breakfast.

Kuroko's mother, Kuroko Tetsuna, was suddenly saying that she had some business to do with Kise Rina, Kise's mother, and would be unable to join them for breakfast. The two sons sensed something… wrong. And they were not even willing to know what their mothers were up to. What the hell were they talking about when it was obviously about their sons? Both sons have no father, Kuroko's father died and Kise's… well, he left them for another woman.

"Kurokochii, I feel uneasy about our parents…" Kise mumbled as he chewed on his food rtlessly.

"I feel the same, Kise-kun," Kuroko said before drinking water and wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Well~… what are you planning to do about it?" Kise finished eating as well and drank water.

"Nothing."

"Eh, are you not worried?"

"I am worried. Me and Kise-kun can do nothing about it, however. Let's just let them be because our mothers can be crazy _sometimes_."

"Correction," Kise raised his index finger like a teacher would when teaching. " _Always_."

Kuroko smiled slightly, oblivious to the blonde who was yawning like he hadn't slept for a month. "I guess Kise-kun is right."

"I'm always right."

"No you're not," Kuroko countered, standing up and collecting the plates before bringing them in the sink.

"Of course I am," Kise pouted.

"Yes, yes, of course you are."

"Kurokochii~!"

After washing and drying the dishes, the teens walked out of the house and Kuroko carefully locked the doors and made sure the windows are shut. He locked the gates and then they headed in the bus, towards Teikou Middle School. Strangely, Kuroko didn't seem to hate busses this time.

Kise might sometimes be in the same bus as Kuroko when they went to school, but because of Kuroko's lack of care for those around him and his very unnoticable presence, they hadn't sensed each other. But now it was different. Kise always liked company, of course, but it was different when he was with he teal-head, it was like he just wanted to appreciate his company and just sit back quietly and let silence comfort them, but of course his personality wouldn't let that happen and decided to put him out of his comfort zone and talk to the teen. He didn't regret it actually, he found himself enjoying his time with the latter and gradually getting slightly attached to him as hours pass by.

Kuroko is uncomfortble with loud places and persistent people yet he didn't mind the blonde's presence. Sure he talks big _sometimes_ but he was nice, he was loud but he found himself feeling warm when the cheerful voice talked to him. It kinda made him feel like having a little brother, and he can't help but be slightly cheerful (in his own way) with the model's childish persona…

.. but he can be a _wolf_ sometimes…

They didn't mind each other's presence at all..

.. _which was weird_ …

As they both passed the gates of Teikou, Kuroko slipped into his own room, said good morning to the teacher but as usal, the teacher was surprised and just nodded and greeted back. He silently went to his seat at the back and the boring classes started once again and he can't help himself but sleep, his face burried in the crook of his elbow. It was not like the teacher, or anyone for that matter, notice him sleep. His lack of presence was actually useful most of the time, particularly 8 hours a day.

Kise went to his own room and as usual, which tired the blonde, the girls screeched like tires and squeaked like sneakers which was unpleasant to Kise's ears. But he still had to keep that polite and signature smile on his lips to maintain his good reputation in school. He sat in front and put his bag down after he grabbed his notes for the first lesson.

Then there goes the girls saying…

"He's so responsible!"

"And cool too!"

"I bet he's smart!"

 _Smart huh? Well, of course_. Kise thought and smiled inside. Maybe he could go and teach Kuroko if ever he's not going smooth with studies. He resisted the urge to grin at the thought.

Well, here goes the eight hours long, studying.

.

.

.

"Eh? Where's Kurokochii?" Kise asked himself as he looked around Kuroko's room, no one was there. "Did he hurry home?" Weird, he swore Kuroko just told him that he had cleaning duty that day, did he end early or whatever? Maybe taking out the trash?

"I'm here, Kise-kun."

Kise's skin jumped in surprise.

"Holy _hell_ , Kurokochii! Stop scaring me! I might have a heart attack!" Kise placed his hand on his chest where his heart lies and he was panting exageratedly.

Kuroko fought back the urge to smile but failed miserable and just well, uhm, he smiled and the blonde could see it clearly.

"Kise-kun is a basketball player, he would not have a heart attack, plus the intense training."

Kise felt weird, heck it's weird for a good-looking guy like him find his heart skipping a beat like hell but he just ignored it. It hurts his chest and he couldn't breathe but he just smiled back. Kuroko's smiling face sure was something, he never expected the teal-head boy to smile. His actions seemed to have a good effect on the boy. He knew he said he would make Kuroko say that he liked him, but now he felt like he was the one giving in… oh well, he'd just ignore it.

When he finally calmed down, he beamed. "Speaking of basketball, come with me, Kurokochii!" The blonde grabbed Kuroko's wrist and dragged him along to who knows where.

"Eh? Where to?" The latter let himself be pulled along but was still curious.

"To Akashichii!"

Kuroko froze like a solid ice which made Kise pull him with his feet not leaving the ground. "Why?"

"Err, to see if you can join."

"I won't pass to Akashi-san even in a thousand years Kise-kun. Kise-kun is talented so he won't understand. Please let go of my hand," Kuroko stopped and pulled his hand out of Kise's grip but it was too solid to break.

"And what makes you say that?" The blonde's grip was still not budging.

"I can't even shoot," Kuroko sighed.

"So?"

"Huh? Isn't scoring important?" The latter asked.

Kise turned to face Kuroko, his hand still holding the slim wrist. "Of course it is. Wether you can or cannot shoot isn't the matter. There has to be something you're good at other than shooting and Akashichii will surely help you find it. If you like basketball then it's okay for you even if you're only in the 3rd string. Strive hard, Kurokochii!"

Kuroko could only stare at him in awe. The corner of his lips formed a small curve creating a small, yet warm smile.

"Thank you, Kise-kun.. I guess I will try," Kuroko scratched the nape of his neck in nervousness.

Kise couldn't help but chuckle and began dragging him through the empty corridor, their footsteps echoed and reverbated on the walls, floor and ceiling.

"Then, time to find Akashichii!" Kise cheerfully said.

"Time to find who now, Ryota?"

Kise and Kuroko froze at the spot and Kise could only gulp, the whole atmosphere became silent and it was _really_ uncomfortable. That voice could only belong to one person.

"Ah, Akashichii!" Kise called out happily.

Kuroko stared unmoving at Akashi and immediately felt this sense of authority from him, that intense air lingering around him, forming a menacing aura, it was like he never gone wrong since he was born and raised as a toddler.

"What do you want, Ryota?" Akashi asked as he glanced at the boy with fascinating heterochromatic eyes.

"Check him," Kise motioned his hand to the latter. "Is he good enough even just for the 3rd string?" Kise started to pray and he could only hope Akashi would permit it.

Akashi eyed the boy head to toe and he couldn't help but be amazed by the information his Emperor Eye gathered.

Heck, this was better than expected. Not a prodigy… but can be extremely useful.

Akashi smiled. "Yes, he is good enough."

"For the 3rd string?" The teal-haired boy asked hopefully.

Akashi shook his head and the boy's hope shattered into tiny bits of pieces of broken glass. Was he good enough for just being a loser?

"You're more than good enough for the 1st string. I'll immediately set you up in the starter line up when you join. Also, go in the gym and let's see your skills by a practice game tomorrow. Practice is cancelled right now, the Gym is still being borrowed by the volleyball club. Go home, Ryota, Tetsuya," Akashi walked away, leaving the two in shock. Kise wondered why Akashi knew Kuroko's first name. Well, Akashi was absolute, it wasn't surprising.

Both Kise's and Kuroko's mouth hung open, though Kuroko's was not as big as Kise's.

"What the hell?" Kuroko whispered.

"What the hell _indeed_ ," Kise thought he was loosing his mind.

He never knew Kuroko was _that_ good.

And he can't even shoot.

But whatever…

.. Akashi Seijuuro is absolute.

 **A/N: err, I'm not sure if I liked this chapter's ending.. well uhm, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Kise: Akashichii is scary.**

 **Kuroko: Kise-kun is an idiot.**

 **Kise: Kurokochii is cute.**

 **Kuroko: Kise-kun is annoying.**

 **Kise: /3 it hurts, Kurokochii…**

 **Kuroko: I love Kise-kun.**

 **Kise: 3**

 **The updating date of this story has a five to one week interval! Please let me hear your thoughts or if I need to try and improve my future chapters. Everything will be appreciated even if you guys are only ghost readers. I just like writing, that's all xD. But I would be EXTREMELY happy and inspired if you leave a review... honestly.**

 **Well, see you on the next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: well, hello there my lovely readers ;).. here is chapter 3 and the GoM will be present here. Read and Review! :)**

 **Kise: yeahppp! XD I'd spend more time with Kurokochii!**

 **Kuroko: this will be annoying…**

 **Kise: ehh? You're too blunt. Don't you want to be with me?**

 **Kuroko: *stays silent*… hey Jaycee-san, can I do the disclaimer?**

 **Kise: ehh~?**

 **A/N: *laughs*sure, Tetsu!**

 **Disclaimer (by Kuroko): Jaycee-san own nothing.. I swear, even if grow short.**

 **Kise: but you're already short! *winks***

 **Kuroko: shut up.**

 **And for:**

 ** _Calm_** **: to answer your question, he is the 'real' Akashi. No matter which Akashi, I'd given him the ability to discover others' talents. Since in the real series, he was also the one that discovered Kuroko's talent. To clear your confusion, you will see this chapter what kind of Akashi really Akashi is xD I promise, it gets better (I hope). Thank you though, for supporting me :) I'll do my best.**

 ** _CadisEtrama_** **: hey wow, thank you for that idea xD. Yeah, I suck at summaries. And also of course, the next story I'm going to do is Akakuro, I'm already typing it. Chapter one is actually done but I'll need to save them until this finishes. I changed the summary, btw. Plus, RAI, I love Noblesse xD. I love Cadis Etrame De Raizel (is the spelling correct?) haha. Thanks for supporting. Thanks for liking this xD**

Chapter 3

"EH? NO WAY WHY DID THE BALL SUDDENLY CHANGED DIRECTION? _SUGOI_!"

"Ah! A ghost? Like a phantom was helping the 1st string!"

"It looks like somebody passed the ball! It didn't change direction by itself!"

"Really? Who's doing that? I can't see him!"

"Me neither… this is so messed up!"

People from the 3rd string said in awe as they watched the one-sided fight between the 1st string and 2nd string. It was not like 2nd string players matched against the generation of miracles, it was just that, today's game was even more amazing and the generation of miracles grew even stronger. The chance of the 2nd string players getting the ball was reduced as the phantom player took his place on the court. Just before the 2nd string players could almost get the ball, it would suddenly change its direction and before you knew it, the ball was often in Kise's or Aomine's hands, since they were the top scorers of the group. And what amazes them the most was that the one doing all those magical passes, is the same guy whom anyone doesn't notice, even if he was right beside them. It was none other than Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Why isn't Aka-chin playing?" The tall sweet-toothed player asked innocently as he nonchantly blocked the opponent's shot with merely his right hand.

Midorima chased the ball and got it just at the middle of the court, he aimed accurately and then jumped, putting all his weight and power in his arms as he jumped steadily, turning around as his slender hands let go of the ball and he landed on his feet. He pushed his glasses up with his left hand's middle finger while walking bacj, he closed his eyes. " _Baka,_ Akashi needed to watch the game. And it seems it's going well."

"Aah! Monstrous as ever! Who would shoot like that without even missing?"

"Midorima, _sugoi!_ "

"I wanna shoot like that!"

"That was amazing!"

"The Genration of Miracles are bakemonos!"

Murasakibara nodded. "Alright...- oh sorry," he blocked the ball and accidentally hit it towards the opponent's direction, in his carelessness.

"Lucky!" The brown-haired, 2nd string player said as the ball was flying towards his hands, he seemed to forgot about a certain phantom.

Kuroko got in between the brown-head and the ball, and then in the blink of an eye, he held the ball with one hand and tossed it over his opponent's head, letting Aomine receive the ball. Before the game started, Akashi told him to not do any dribbling nor shooting, he said to only tap the ball in order to pass. Which he did, it might not be as accurate as Mudorima's aims, but they were receiving it pretty easily. He couldn't believe that he became this much help for the Teikou team, particularly for the Generation of Miracles!

Aomine resisted the urge to 'wow' and he effeftively dunked the ball with a smirk on his lips.

Kuroko is also… a _monster._

And with that, the buzzer buzzed and the 4th quarter ended with the 1st string's victory. 147 - 39. The 2nd string were completely crushed.

"Kuroko-chii _Naysu Passu!_ " The blonde cheerfully ran across the court and supposed to jump on the teal-head's back when he found himself landing on Midorima's instead, making them land hard on the ground. "Eh? I could swear Kuroko-chii is right here," Kise blinked innocently.

A vein popped on Midorima's temple and kicked the blonde off his back and stood up, arranging his glasses and dusting off his hands. "He _was_ until he did his magic and then, gone! Do you get it? Cause I know you're an idiot."

"Kuro-chin's right here~" Murasakibara added as he sucked on his lollipop. Indeed Kuroko was right behind the tallest player and was infact, hiding.

Kise seemed to ignore the kick he received and scrambled towards the purple-head. "Kuroko-chii?" He called.

"Yes, Kise-kun?" Kuroko peeked in between the giant's elbow and waist.

"Why did you ran away?" He pouted.

Kuroko took a deep breathe. "Kise-kun is annoying, he's pissing me off and he never shuts up, he's irritating, not even once giving me a piece of silence. _You_ actually get on my nerves sometimes."

Everyone fell silent.

Yes, Kuroko just used informal speech.

"Awe, take that, Kise!" Aomine threw a laugh fit at Kise who turned to stone after hearing such a blunt and heartless statement.

"Well, I can't say I don't agree," Midorima added, getting his lucky item - a pink diary (with a lock if I may mention) - on the bench.

The teary-eyed, stone Kise, cracked.

"Mm.. me too, he always tries to steal my snacks, he's irritating," Murasakibara joined while munching his chips with slight satisfaction from the delicious flavor.

The cracked Kise fell apart and all five looked down at the pile of cracked stones.

"Ah, we broke him," Aomine summed up all their thoughts, poker-faced.

"I don't want to clean up the mess," Kuroko admitted and the others nodded in agreement.

"Then, shall we play rocks and scissors to settle the cleaner?" Midorima suggested, pushing up his green glasses.

"That's a good ide-"

"Don't go killing me off, _Baka_!" Kise shouted and the four turned their heads to look at Kise right behind Akashi who was just writing something on the notebook he was holding, as if recording something. "That stone was just mere _props_! I'm not dead yet! Right, you wouldn't want me dead would you, Akashi-chii?" Kise beamed at the red-head.

Akashi closed his notebook. "I'd rather kill you, actually, with my scissors. So better shut up and make me change my mind."

That's it.

Aomine desperately tried to hold back his laughter, Midorima turned around and cleaned his lucky item while shaking (he can't laugh. He's Midorima), Murasakibara was stuffing his cheeks with chips more than usual and was trembling. Kuroko's right hand was covering his mouth as he looked down, also trembling.

Kise reddened up like a tomato from head to toe. He pouted. " _Minna_ -"

"Then, I guess we should communicate the results of the practice match, it's already late." Akashi cut Kise off and opened his notebook once again, motioning the four others to come near him. "Oh, and also Ryouta," he called.

"Yes, Akashi-chii?" He asked with hope, hoping Akashi to say something like 'but you do lighten up the mood' or something.

"Clean up those rocks - your _props_ \- it's _filthy_."

Kise's slight smile dropped to a frown, and sighed. "You're all not taking me seriously.."

"But I do," suddenly, Kuroko was right beside Kise.

"What the-?!" Kise threw himself away from the phantom player." _I'll die_ , I'll _seriously_ die if you keep doing that, Kuroko-chii," Kise admitted truthfully. Not because Kuroko surprised him again, he was well aware that it would happen often, it was because he was so close, face inches from his, those blue eyes were sucking him, succumbing him into the pleasure he felt when he looked into those eyes. His heart beat fast, and he was scared it might just one day, stop from exhausting itself too much.

"But I don't want Kise-kun to die…" Kuroko mumbled, but the others didn't hear it, for he whispered it only to himself. Kise was his first friend after all, he was the reason he was here right now.

"Did you say something, Tetsu?" Aomine asked as he temporarily removed his eyes from Akashi's notebook.

The phantom player shook his head. "No, it was nothing."

"Hmm, okay then."

"As you all see, the results were better than expected," Akashi started and the atmosphere instantly turned serious. "Thanks to Tetsuya's lack of presence, he made passing turn into his own weapon, by tapping and not holding the ball for too long, no dribbling skills nor shooting. I'm glad you listened to me well, Tetsuya," he gave the teal-head a look as awknowledgement and Kuroko returned it with a nod.

Kise scratched his head. "What do you mean? When you nod your head yes, but you wanna say no. What do you mea-"

" _Ryouta_ ," Akashi cut in, Kise gulped.

"I mean sorry, geez. I mean what do you mean about that passing means Kuroko-chii's weapon? Meaning it will not mean anything if anybody took his place with passing. Passing means much to Kuroko, meaning that it's his only weapon, meaning that he needs to exel in it and means it's not his full potential yet?" Kise asked, seriously.

"I lost count of the 'means'," Kuroko mumbled and Aomine could never agree more.

"Exactly," Akashi seemed to miraculously understand Kise's question, what the hell.

"Uhm, Aka-chin, please explain a bit more so it would be easy to understand," Murasakibara requested as he opened his fifth potato chips.

Akashi nodded. "Sure. It just meant that Kuroko discarded dribbling and shooting skills for his passing. Kuroko doesn't dribble the ball and he barely hold it. Why do you think he seems invisible in the court?"

Midorima 's head popped up and immediately concluded the answer. "I get it. It's because of Kuroko's lack of presence and the orange ball's presence. Since the ball would get the attention of people, they'll follow it with their eyes, and since Kuroko is unnoticable and the ball's presence even helped to hide his presence more, he could easily pass and tap the ball without being seen doing that. So we cannot do something like that except Kuroko. It means that Kuroko is essential to the team. Right? Our opponents wouldn't notice Kuroko for they're focused to the ball. That's why Akashi told Kuroko to forget dribbling and shooting skills which are rather flashy, it's to make sure he gets absolutely no attention, like an invisible phantom, hence, he will be unpredictable."

Akashi smiled proudly. "As expected, Shintarou."

Kise was mind blown, he didn't know Akashi could be as amazing as this! Well, now with Kuroko, they would be unstoppable! That's great! "So, Kuroko-chii's placed in the first string?" Kise asked.

"Affirmative," declared Akashi.

Aomine could only nod and "wow". Midorima merely pushed his glasses with his bandaged hand, Murasakibara muched his tenth potato chips, Kise could only smile. At least his efforts has paid off.

.

.

.

Kuroko closed his locker, done with changing clothes. He locked it with a click and fixed his sports bag. He couldn't believe it. He became the Generation of Miracles' team member, he was their "Phantom Sixth Man". Sure it's not flashy, but with his skills he could support the team, he could make them score more. He really had come a long way, and it was all thanks to Kise's persistence, even though he usually declined to Kise, Kise did not give up. Well, that's what persistent guys meant after all.

" _Kurokochii_.."

Kuroko felt chills down his spine and he shivered when he heard HIS voice beside his own ear, whispering ever so lowly, deeply and breathily. He effectively back away from the teen, his back hitting the steel locker. Good thing they all went ahead, since they're busy. Well, except him and Kise. But _heck_ , did his back hurt? Definitely.

"Kise-kun.." the latter tried not to wince. "Don't surprise me, it's not good for me," he muttered.

"That's my line, _baka_ ," the blonde sighed and pulled the teal-head away from the locker. He pressed his hands on Kuroko's back, making it seems like he was hugging the boy. He pressed harder and the latter winced. "Thought so.." he whispered into his ear. "Be careful."

Kuroko held his breathe as he panicked inside, their bodies were pressed together, no space left between them and everytime he heard that sultry voice he held back the urge to whimper, his chest hurt from the rapid beating of his own heart. Though he winced from the pain, he might have jumped back harder than he thought.

He closed his baby blue eyes and stayed still, taking in Kise's lemony scent. "Kise-kun… Kise-kun will kill me. Please let go," he mumbled lowly, trying to hide nervousness in his voice.

Kise immediately let go and turned his back from Kuroko, left hand covering his own mouth. The blonde blinked. He shouldn't have done that crap, he shouldn't have! His hands were quivering and his heart was raging. Kuroko's hair smelled so good and he felt so... soft and fragile in his arms, damn. He should hold back, they were alone in the locker room, he didn't had a solid self restraint. He wanted to jump on the boy and ravish him then and there but it would not end good, so he needed control, he needed to calm down, he needed to.

Kuroko finally calmed down. Though his heart wasn't under control, he tapped Kise's shoulder. "Come on, Kise-kun, let's just go home?" He offered uncertainly.

Kise grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the locker room and out of the empty gym. "Yeah, let us... _it will kill me if I stay alone with you any second longer_ , " he whispered to himself, Kuroko tilted his head in confusion.

"What was that?"

Kise smirked mischievously, golden eyes glinting sharply. "Nothing. Come on, I'll send you home."

Kuroko just nodded. "Okay."

.

.

.

"Honney," Tetsuna called, Kuroko raised his head and gave her mother a questioning look. "You see... uhm, Tetsu, can you cook?"

Kuroko deadpanned at her. "I'm sorry?"

The silver-eyed woman laughed shyly. "Honney, I'll be gone for 2 years."

Kuroko stopped eating, trying to absorb the information his mother gave him. "What? Why? Where is okaa-san going? Okaa-san is not going to leave me alone like otou-san, are you, okaa-san?" Kuroko secretly pleaded, gripping the spoon and fork tightly that he was sure he left some marks there. His insides were in panic as his head was thinking that this was not true. His father left him when he was 5 years old, yet he remembered how he loved him so. But he left them, he left them alone and Tetsuna was the only one left for Kuroko. That's why he wished that all of this was just some twisted joke, that this was just a dream, that his mother wasn't serious. But he knew his mother would never joke about this. Never.

Tetsuna smiled bitterly. "Now, calm down Tets-"

"How?" Kuroko cut her off, eyes dark and void of emotions. "How am I going to calm down? How, when Okaa-san is breaking our promise? How, when I'm going to be left alone again? I thought Okaa-san's presence would always be beside mine? So why?"

"I'm sorry, Tetsu but please let me speak. Please," she held her son's shaking fists and looked at him with saddened, sympathetic eyes. Her silver eyes seemed dull that time. "You're dad's savings is running out. I have no power to financially support you, especially since you're stepping up to high school. Tetsu I didn't want to leave you, it's just that Rina offered me a job in England. They'll pay me monthly for a two-year long ship cruise. I'll cook and then I'll earn money for the two of us. I'll be with Rina there for two years. Please bear with it son, you'll find someone who wouldn't leave you and be beside you forever, promise, just... right now, please bear with it," Tetsuna said, eyes teary and she blinked several times to hold back the tears, she even looked up to stop the tears. She never did wanted to leave Kuroko, but they're stock of money was running low and it wouldn't be able to keep them support. She knew this would happen sooner or later, but she didn't expect it to happen this soon, not when her son was still young.

Kuroko's baby blue eyes softened as he saw his mother fighting back the tears, he realized that he wasn't the only one suffering. He realized his mother was hurting a lot more than he was… but still, why did she promised then? "When…"

Kuroko still hadn't finish the sentence but his mother instantly got the message. ".. tomorrow morning, I'll leave..."

Kuroko abruptly stood up, the chair creating friction against the floor, emitting a loud squeek. His previously void eyes were now full of great sadness and anger. He clenched his fists and then headed towards his room. "Thanks for the food."

"T-Tetsuya.." Tetsuna followed her son's retreating back.

She was crying.

Kuroko slammed the door shut as he entered his room, locking it and then leaning against the door. He slid against it, sitting on the cold, hard, semented floor. The teal-head burried his head in his arms as they rested on his knees, shaking and shivering. He might have understood. He could have accepted it. But why? Why did she have to keep it to him this long and then soon find out that she'll leave the next day? Wasn't she too harsh? He finally learned to enjoy school, but now he's gonna learn to hate home? For he was alone? Yes, yes he was used to being by himself. But that's just because he knew he had a _mother_ to return home to, he never cared if they don't see him, he didn't care of what they thought of him. He didn't care because he had his _mother_. The very reason he was never afraid of going to school. He didn't care about anything because he knew he was never alone. How about tomorrow? How would he go home knowing there would be _no one_ waiting for him? How would he live all alone? How would it feel to have his only relative leave him all alone? How would it feel to have his only beloved one leave him all alone _again_? What happened to the promise? If it's money he could work! He really could! He didn't care as long as he had his mother beside him. He'd quit school! He'd work! Really… he'd do it all… but there was just one hindrance...

His mother wouldn't agree.

 _I thought promises are meant to be kept..._

 _.. but they were actually meant to be broken._


End file.
